Morning Glories 47
is the 47th issue of Morning Glories. Solicitation Tagline: "Field Trip." Synopsis Now Ian Simon, Hannah, Esi, Andres and Hunter are walking through the woods. They arrive at the The Delivery Point but everyone except Hunter are sceptical about whether "this" will work. Hunter walks up to the guards and ask to enter, but he is asked for a password. Hunter repeats a humiliating phrase and the guards tease him about it. Ike arrives, mocks Hunter, and reveals that the guards are his underlings in stolen uniforms. The group enters the building to join a wild party for Casey's election campaign in progress. Ike tells Hunter that the building is an abandoned storage shed but The AV club tells him that the academy brought Oliver Simon and Ellen Richmond through here so they might be able to leave through it too. Ian laughs and asks if there would be anything this entertaining on the other side. He has bribed the guards to turn a blind eye to the party and the cheerleaders are using their after-hours exemptions. Akiko and Fortunato Medeiros are in Fortunato's cell. Akiko is sad because everyone else is at the party but she can't leave the building. Fortunato asks about Ian and Akiko is upset that Fortunato won't tell her what Ian told Fortunato. Fortunato emphasizes that Ian is lost and angry and blames himself for Akiko's coma. If Akiko doesn't wake up, he's worried about what will happen to Ian. Casey Blevins and Vanessa Richmond get to talking: Casey wants to know if Vanessa will really be able to contact the outside world. Vanessa thinks she can but isn't sure who she will contact; before, she would have said her mother, but her mother is now here. Ellen Richmond is talking to the incarcerated Vanessa. Vanessa tells her how this was an important night: it was at the party that she and Casey started their friendship and discovered that they were kindred spirits. Ellen offers to rescue her but Vanessa says that she can't, it has to happen this way. This leads to Vanessa's trip back in time, reaching out to Hodge, and her incarceration. However, soon she and Ellen will be leaving together. Guillaume Sorel is despairing of the music at the party when Jun Fukayama confronts him. Jun is upset that Guillaume is visiting Jade Ellsworth. Guillaume claims that he is just keeping her alive. Jun reminds him that Casey is running against Isabel Traveiso because she thinks the faculty has Jade; what will she do when she finds out Guillaume has been helping to keep her captive? Casey is interrupted from her conversation with Vanessa by Pamela who is hiding under the table. She's there to express her support for Casey since she rally hates Isabel. Hunter is about to ask her to dance when Casey is pulled onstage for her speech. She is talking about their desire to go home when Isabel Traveiso enters the party and talks about how the Academy is their home. She talks about all the good times they had when Reginald Gribbs shows up with guards in tow. He starts to threaten the students when he is hit by a thrown bottle. He tells the thrower that he's proud of them (whoever they are) and tells the guards to beat the students. The guards brutally attack the students with some escaping into the night. Later that night, Ian visits Ike while he is recuperating in his room. Ian congratulates Ike for making it look like Isabel brought the guards and starting the riot by throwing the bottle. Ian tells Ike that he wants to use his science experiment to win the election for Casey. Characters Featured *Hunter *Akiko *Casey Blevins *Guillaume Sorel Supporting Characters *Ian Simon *Hannah *Esi *Andres *Ike *Fortunato Medeiros *Vanessa Richmond *Ellen Richmond *Jun Fukayama *Jade Ellsworth *Pamela *Isabel Traveiso *Reginald Gribbs Continuity *Georgina Daramount gave the cheerleaders the after-hours exemption in exchange for their help with Zoe in Morning Glories 7. *Ian threatened Fortunato in Morning Glories 40. *Vanessa declared her science fair plans in Morning Glories 44. *Ellen made contact with the incarcerated Vanessa in Morning Glories 44. Goofs Cultural References See also: Cultural References *Akiko refers to the movie Beetlejuice Questions Unanswered questions Quotes References External Links Category:Ian Simon/Appearances Category:Hannah/Appearances Category:Esi/Appearances Category:Andres/Appearances Category:Hunter/Appearances Category:Ike/Appearances Category:Akiko/Appearances Category:Fortunato Medeiros/Appearances Category:Casey Blevins/Appearances Category:Vanessa Richmond/Appearances Category:Ellen Richmond/Appearances Category:Guillaume Sorel/Appearances Category:Jun Fukayama/Appearances Category:Jade Ellsworth/Appearances Category:Pamela/Appearances Category:Isabel Traveiso/Appearances Category:Reginald Gribbs/Appearances Category:Issue Category:Makayla/Appearances Category:Ronald/Appearances